


Smoke

by jardinjaponais



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardinjaponais/pseuds/jardinjaponais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob needs a cigarette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> For reasons that don't need exploring at this juncture I sat in the smoking compartment of the first train I took last weekend and it was utterly disgusting. So I tried to think happy thoughts and suddenly I was writing Bob smoking. Which doesn't seem to make any kind of sense but see, Bob smoking is not disgusting because he will never ever do it around me. And therefore it's totally ~~hot~~ OK. Um, yes.

Bob watched the flame as he lit up his cigarette. He should maybe be a little more wary of fire after the whole burning his leg and nearly dying thing but he was generally not that easily scared. And it's not as if it actually had been the flames who'd try to kill him.

There was some hold up with the buses tonight and Bob had found a quiet corner with a picnic table where he'd sat down and was just enjoying his after show cigarette now. It was already pretty dark but the night air was quite pleasant.

He heard steps behind him and from one moment to the next he had Frank draped across his back complete with one tattooed arm around his waist and one around his neck.

"Booob," Frank said right in his ear, "what are you doing?"

"I was enjoying my cigarette in some fucking peace," Bob answered. Frank laughed quietly, grabbed Bob's cigarette and took a long drag while settling down behind Bob, both of his thighs pressed right along Bob's.

"And now you can't anymore?" Frank asked mock seriously.

Bob snorted. "Not if you drape yourself all over me and keep stealing my cigarette, fucker."

Frank grinned his big stupid grin, Bob could just see it out the corner of his eye, and took another drag before giving back the cigarette, saying: "Aw, would I ever do that?"

Bob tried not to be charmed by the grin but hey, he wasn't made of stone. Taking a last drag Bob snipped the butt away.

"Anything new about when we're going to leave yet?" Bob asked.

"Nope. But I don't think it's going to take that much longer."

"Good. Everyone else's already on the bus?" he also wanted to know.

"Think so," was the answer he got.

Bob squeezed Frank's arm that was still wrapped around his middle. "Wanna get back, too?"

He felt Frank shaking his head. "I'm comfortable where I am and since we are both not Ray they'll probably look for us before leaving." Bob snorted again.

"Kay," he said, leaning back into Frank's warmth and lighting up another cigarette for them.


End file.
